


which is like love, which is like everything

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), resistate



Series: Who Has Seen the Wind [3]
Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Commentary, Community: pod_together, F/F, Humour, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, Softness, Weddings, everything is canon and nothing hurts, we're just here to amuse ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistate/pseuds/resistate
Summary: Sethra Lavode cordially invites you to Kiera and Cawti’s gay Jhereg wedding.





	which is like love, which is like everything

**Author's Note:**

> Contains various spoilers for books Phoenix, Orca and Issola.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Dragaera/Which+is+like+love/which+is+like+love.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic, images from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@abolfazl_bahadori) and the [new fruits tweetbot](https://twitter.com/new_fruits)  
(click for full-size)

Music used is When You Give Your Heart performed by Laura Veirs - studio version ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejeBK_rZKQg)) and live version ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ2WSRKqVeo))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] which is like love, which is like everything - with music

Duration: 02:03:28 (incl. 0:52:04 outtakes & freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f05vs65j9cntt7e/%5BDragaera%5D%20which%20is%20like%20love%2C%20which%20is%20like%20everything_music.mp3?dl=0) | 57.0 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Dragaera/Which+is+like+love/%5BDragaera%5D+which+is+like+love%2C+which+is+like+everything_music.m4a) | 57.7 mb. 

| 

### [Podfic] which is like love, which is like everything - no music

Duration: 02:01:07 (incl. 0:52:04 outtakes & freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l3k8nr0skmij0r7/%5BDragaera%5D%20which%20is%20like%20love%2C%20which%20is%20like%20everything.mp3?dl=0) | 56.0 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Dragaera/Which+is+like+love/%5BDragaera%5D+which+is+like+love%2C+which+is+like+everything.m4a) | 56.6 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Wedding’ by Alice Oswald.
> 
> \- - - - - - -
> 
> Links to things we mention in the freetalk:
> 
> \- Grow Park game by eyezmaze ([link to developer's site](http://www.eyezmaze.com/sp/2015/07/grow_park.html)) 
> 
> \- new fruits tweetbot ([link to twitter](https://twitter.com/new_fruits)) 
> 
> \- video of Roberto Benigni, not Donatella Versace, after all ([link to youtube](https://youtu.be/ewrZlfCY8hU)) 
> 
> \- pinky and the brain joke ([link to youtube](https://youtu.be/mYvAYwpUDv8)) 
> 
> \- picture of hockey player/ice viking ([link to tweet](https://twitter.com/nylander_pics/status/1144292054018617345?s=20) or [link to gdrive file](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-oBqb86nJcvS24LaBRbmGEt7Ddvy2WP0)) 
> 
> \- some nightmare apples: one ([link to tweet](https://twitter.com/pomological/status/994884329384890370?s=19)) & two ([link to tweet](https://twitter.com/pomological/status/991985226967535616?s=19)) 
> 
> \- bonus short documentary about Marie-France Dubreuil just because ([link to espn doc](https://espndeportes.espn.com/video/clip/_/id/5970435)) 
> 
> \- the Dragaera series ([link to book 1 at goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/133454.Jhereg?)) 
> 
> \- - - - - - -
> 
> the text version will be added as a second chapter around the end of September /o/


End file.
